When Lonely Hearts Meet
by Marwil
Summary: Minazaki Asuka was to perform and Gaara was appointed as Crowd control. She makes him nervous all the time, almost kissed her but casually changed her mind. What will he do? Rated T for future events.
1. Introduction

This is just an intro to the story. Read on and find out what the story is all about.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in a few moments we will be witnessing the event we've all been waiting for. A truly wonderful performer and a down to earth attitude. She's listed as one of the most beautiful teens ever. Without further ado, here she is, Minazaki Asuka!" The emcee was very excited about watching Asuka that he almost fell off the stage.

And then a slim girl with an average height, a fair complexion, and Silvery white hair came onstage. Everyone was so hyped up that they started jumping for joy the moment she sung. That is, everyone except a red hair named Gaara. He's apathetic towards her and she has been appointed as crowdcontrol to help the singer get throught the sea of screaming fans.

'This is really pathetic. What's there to be happy about?' he thought, trying to understand why all these teens are so happy about a girl strutting onstage but eventually gave up. he couldn't really understand why.

'Well she's pretty' He mentally punched himself for the thought. "Stupid girl."

Minutes before the showe ends, the signal was given. He immediately went backstage to get ready for the crowd. Moments later, he met the singer.

'She has beautiful but sad blue eyes.' he clenched his fists in anger with himself and the girl. "Shut up!" He unconsciously spoke his mind.

"What?" She said in voice very unlike the one she used onstage. It was cold and sad. She was walking closer tothe red head. Her sparklingsilver shirt and pants shimmered. Her stilletos echoed throught the temporary silence, well assilent as a thousand teens queueing on the doorto the backstage can be.

Gaaracould feel his heart pumping blood to his veins. 'Why am I so damn nervous? Stupid girl'

"Nothing." Trying hard not to be rude and turn away from the silver haired girl. 'She has the same eyes as mine. Lonely. But why? She has all these fools screamingfor her?' He then decided not to think for the remainderof the afternoon.

Asuka was about to speak when the signal for the entry of her fans came. "Time to put on the fake smile again." She wearily said.

'Fake? Does that mean she isn't happy?' Gaara knew he swore to not think again but couldn't help it. He pulled Asuka towards her as she was about to turn around to sit ona chairbeside a tablein front of her dressing room.They almost kissed, ifshe didn't use her arms to push against the white wall on which Gaara was leaning on. Their eyes met. He could sense his rugged breath ing. His heart pounded like a thousand horses on war. For a while they stayed that way. Gaara unsconsciously closed his eyes. He then heard the rumblings and saw Asuka sitting on her chair.

'I would really love to get even with you. You don't know who your messing with.' He angrily thought and dragged himself beside Asuka.

End of Story

* * *

Hope you like it. 

Please review. The next one's already under construction.


	2. Loners' Kiss

Hey there!

This is the second chapter and I hope you like it.

Nope, still no reviews. People, review.

This one's hot. Now read on!

* * *

The red head stood beside Asuka for what seemed like a lifetime. He didn't really need to do anything. He was the school outcast, because of his eccentricity and anti-social behavior but most of all, he was feared for his fighting abilities. He once pulverized a punk twelve inches taller than him. The punk ended up in a hospital for 12 days. The line of fans was growing thin.

'Why does he have to stay so close?' She thought as her hands automatically signed the pieces of paper or notebook given to her. 'I can't breathe normally. His scent is too, too… irresistible?' She frowned at the thought. She was getting too emotional and they only met a few minutes ago.

A few minutes later, it came down to one last fan.

"Hey, why did you have to get stuck with someone like him? You know you could ask for a replacement if you wanted to?" said the young brunette, who obviously wasn't aware of the red head's reputation.

"Being picky and rude isn't going to sort out things." Asuka quickly said. She felt obliged to defend her bodyguard, why felt that is beyond her.

"Ok. You are very kind Asuka-sama. You will surely be very, very successful." The fan bowed after getting her autographed notebook and went away before she could even open her mouth.

The singer stood up and reached for Gaara's hand and pulled him towards her dressing room, all the while hanging her head down. The red head not really caring about the singers head but why was she doing this. He can't understand.

Inside, she pointed to an upholstered stool beside the sofa and he obliged.

"Stay there. Don't look." She picked up her leather backpack and went to the bathroom.

She stayed there for a long time that the red head started thinking if she got flushed down the toilet.

'Stop that! She's a girl!' One side of him thought

'Since when did you cared for girls or anyone for that matter?' another side of him replied. She was making him think about her again.

'Maybe she's a witch. A very pretty witch indeed.' He mentally punched himself and cursed her under his breath.

Meanwhile….

Asuka was staring at herself in the mirror. She was starting to get worried that she wouldn't get her job done. Gaara would stand in the way and she didn't want him involved.

She looked at her face, the face that caused her so much trouble. How she wished she had an uglier face.

'I didn't think I'd find him this way.' She sighed. By now she's changed to a signature sky blue shirt and khaki pants. She decided to not think about it anymore. She'll tink about her objectives sometime later.

The bathroom door opened revealing a changed Asuka in her "normal" look. She still looked better than most people.

"Why defend me?" Gaara blurted out, looking straight into her

"For the reputation. I have to keep a good reputation if I am to stay in the biz" The singer coldly said.

"Liar"

"Why did you say that?"

Gaara walked closer until he was only 3 inches away from her, completely oblivious of the singer's blushing.

"Eyes tell everything." He stared into her now pale blue eyes.

"Then tell me what am I thinking now?" She said as she pouted out of habit. One of those things she wasn't proud of but couldn't control. But as she did so, her lips touched his. She tried to speak but ended up kissing him.

Their eyes closed and their lips ensued in a slow kiss. Her arms ended up on his neck and he wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her closer. The kiss evolved to something passionate and longing. Like children deprived of candy, they grabbed at moment to get back what was lost to them. Her lips parted and his tongue delved in and explored the sweetness of he mouth. For what seems like a lifetime, they continued until they felt their cheeks wet with tears. They were both stunned as their lips parted. They didn't move anything else and stayed in each other's arms. Their foreheads resting on the other's. They looked at each other's eyes. The red head moved to kiss her once more and a groan was lost in his mouth.

They parted themselves and sat away from each other on the floor. Both were surprised at the chain of events that just happened. Asuka touched her lips with her trembling fingers.

What had happened and why had it happened? These were the questions playing with their minds. They sat therefor a long time.

* * *

End of Chapter

Now review.

Hey people, don't just read, review.

Lol, it sucks when no one does.


	3. Questions

**_Writer's rants_**

_Hey! Sorry if it took this long to update. Many months past by and I still have not finished. Anyway, here it is. Somehow the two got an aftershock. A big one. And this is part one._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Asuka?" said the school janitor. 

The redhead washed his face and looked at himself at the mirror. _What was that? I don't understand. She's nothing. Nothing! _He breathed in slowly and forcefully let the air out. _She is something I don't understand but I feel that we went through the same things. This is weird. Why am I here? What is it in her that…_

"Hey!" the janitor shook him by the shoulder.

Gaara turned around and shouted.

"Shut up!"

The janitor was startled.

"Get out! Now!" the red head scowled.

"Su-su-sure." He stuttered, "I-I'll just get out."

_No need to shout. Stupid red head. _He thought. He took his cleaning tools and went out, muttering curses under his breath.

"Shit." _I'm unstable now. Why is she affecting me like this? _

"I hate her.**" **Somehow something inside him doesn't agree with that. _I have to go back. The cleaner is right. _

"Calm down. Be normal." And with one deep breath, the door swung and the bathroom was empty once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The singer was sitting on the couch, which was supposed to make her feel comfortable. But somehow, its softness and its peachy smell doesn't affect her in any way. Even its green colour doesn't relax her. She felt strange. _Right strange is the word. I have never been affected by a guy before, not anyone. Why is he different? _And the memories of their kisses flashed back. She tightly closed her eyes, wishing that the memories would go away, hoping that she would somehow feel okay and be normal. Her breathing was heavy, still irregular since the. She doesn't even want to think of it anymore. Then the moment when they almost kissed flashed through her mind. His face was something she couldn't find resistible to look at. He had something in him that made her feel this way. She was uncomfortable with him. _But now I'm worried without him. Damn him. I wish he would just go to hell._

She brushed her long silver her. _I have to talk to him. Why did he kiss me?_

She shook her head at her train of thoughts. _What am I doing here? Thinking of his God damned face and… and…_

_I can't bear to even think of the word._

_Why does it matter Asuka?_ Something in her said. She threw her brush to the wall.

"Because…" She can't find what word to fill the sentence in. _I've got to be ready when he returns. _

_

* * *

_

**Writer's rants**

_So that's it. Next chapter's gonna be a somehow part two of this one. Sorry if it's too short. Until the next chapter._

**Writer's notes**

This one's gonna be a short story. I'm thinking seven chapters only. But nothing's final. Still deciding.


	4. Answers?

**Writer's rants**

_Hey everyone! This is the part two of the last chapter. Hmm... Lots of "answers" in here that they have decided on themselves. But they're still confused though. There's a fight! A fight! Yes you read it right. A fight is gonna happen and you have to watch out for it. And hey, there's a rival for Asuka. I had wished to make him a bishounen but I think he's not. Oh well, just watch out for the next chapter._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._

* * *

Footsteps were heard at the empty corridor leading to Asuka's room. The red head could be seen, for the first time, scanning himself over and over for any signs of unwanted things like untucked shirt or if his breath was ok or if he would like to kiss her again.

"What are you talking about? And who is this unlucky girl that you've kissed?" Said the student council president, walking away from him as though he was some kind of diseases he wouldn't want to be in contact with. Taki, the student council president, was a typical pretty boy. Shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and all that plus a great body to match, though his brain is something not worth mentioning at all. His popularity with the girls was why he could not imagine why someone like Gaara would be chosen for the job that the redhead has.

The redhead just walked past Taki, completely ignoring what he said. This pissed the blonde. He caught up with Gaara and turned him around.

"So, you've got guts now huh?" He had a smile that meant trouble. "Let's see how much you'll have left once I pumped them all out of you."

A fist fled for the redhead's face but Gaara just swiped it off and returned the favor. Taki's lips bled.

"So you wanna fight? I'll give you a fight." He let out a punch but Gaara was quick to deflect it. _This again?_

But then something hit his stomach. It was Taki's knee. Blood gushed out from his mouth. Another punch flew to his head. _I have had enough _the redhead thought.

"Ha, where is your guts now?" the blonde mocked. He picked up the redhead from the floor and drew him close to his face. "So you wanna kiss huh? I'll give you kiss. I know you'll like it."

Taki kissed the redhead with great force. Gaara's lips bled as Taki bit it hard. He was kissing him furiously. But then he felt himself softening. Next thing he knew, he was on top of Gaara and kissing him passionately. The red head reciprocated. And then….

Gaara suddenly pushed him away, catching the blonde by surprise. He positioned himself over Taki and started punching him furiously and with silent yet punishing rage. All that was heard was Taki's cry for help. Only when a familiar voice called did he realize what he was doing. He stood up and wiped the blood off his face.

He turned around and said something before he walked to where Asuka was. "Gay."

_Stupid Taki. Now I'm untidy and unpresentable. Damn him. I wish I could punch him even more._

"What're you doing here?" He said, scooping the singers back with his arm and leading her to the dressing room.

"You could've finished him off with one move. I know a great fighter when I see one." _Now I know why he's affected me this way. I knew he's a fighter and maybe I just feel safe around him. I just wanted him to stay so I'll feel secure. That's why I kissed him. Those memories are nothing more than pure gratitude and bribe for what I intend him to do. _"You're body's fit for a street warfreak." _What did I say? Warfreak? Oh well, he's unemotional anyway._

"Why're you there?" _I was supposed to protect her from those kind of freaks so I did. I was just collecting what I thought was my reward. It was the least she could do for my services. Although I may not be professional, I __did a good job._

"I don't pay you to ask questions. Now go get me some water, no cold water."

"Sure."

The door gently shut and the singer could be heard vocalizing for her next gig. Taki went to the clinic and Gaara went to the canteen.

_What was with that guy? I'm not gay! I'm straight! I did many girls and many of them praised my manliness. He was just pissed off._ Taki touched his bleeding lips. He closed his eyes and unconsciously let out a tear. "I'll get him next time. Watch out Gaara." _You better do or you'll end up in a morgue._

_**

* * *

**_

Writer's rants

_What a chapter! Full of those things. Anyway, more of Taki's love for Gaara and his plans on the next chapter. Taki's kiss was unexpected! It just typed itself on the screen. Anywayz, it has made my story more exciting though. Hmm… what will Taki do about the kiss? Will he admit or will he hurt Gaara-kun? Till next chater!_

**Writer's notes**

_I think this will be longer than expected. The last chapters will be longer from this chapter on._


	5. Anger

_**Writer's rants**_

_This time around, the two are gonna be thinking about the same thing. Hehehe… I had a little mental block here so forgive me if this will not be good. Ugh, my head still hurts. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

* * *

Taki dragged himself to the school clinic. His slow and painful pace coupled with irregular breathing, bloody face, and worn-out body told him he must go there. The one place he would rather not go to. However, he had to. He had to be fit as soon as possible to make his plansa reality. The target was with the one person he dreamed of sleeping with. He lusted for her. His immoral imagination taking flight every time he sits in class and looks at their young and hot science teacher. Thinking of her and seeing her on TV, wearing skimpy clothes and exposing her attractive body invigorates his manliness and then, malice starts creeping in. He knows it's not right but he refuses to admit that he is wrong. 

He turned left and there it was, at the end of the corridor. He stared at the metal doors. Its glass panels have been witnesses to his weaknesses. Now it will again see the failure in his face. The defeat a winner attained. _He must pay for his actions. The consequence of going against Murasawa Taki is far greater than you can imagine. You have earned the right to experience the wrath of your worst opponent. A catastrophe beyond your expectations will commence on this place. You will regret this day. You will mourn the day you were born!_ He pushed the door and sat on the soft bed on the right side of the door. It was only large enough to prevent his foot from hanging on air. It was a tight fit.

A brunette at about 25 years old dressed in a nurse uniform, came to him from a certain door at the left of the room parallel to the bed he is now sitting on. She was about 5'6 – 5'8. She has a medium-built body and a nice pair of green eyes.

"Nice to see you Mr. Murasawa." She smiled sweetly at the boy. _He must be terribly hurt to come to the clinic. His face is a total wreck. I don't blame him. He must have been beat up by outside trespassers. _"Now let me get something for that bleeding nose of yours." She turned her back from the boy. Then suddenly, the boy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Now, now. I must first heal you of your wounds and replenish your energy before…" A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Don't worry, I may have information you might need or at least access to it. Just stay there for a while. I'll deal with your manliness when you get your energy back."

She disappeared behind a metal door and began to dial a number. "This is Ms. Takanoma of the school clinic. May I inform you sir that Mr. Murasawa will be spending the whole day in the clinic. He might go home late tonight. May I request that his parents be informed of this. No, it's not serious. He just needs a lot of rest. Thank you. "

----------

"Is it sweet?" The singer stare at the rice ball in front of her. There were sixpieces neatly arranged in a blue lunchbox.

"Of course your highness. Sweets for my sweet." Said a student now kneeling before her. She is taking a tour of the school and is now visiting every class. She was comfortably sitting at a chair accepting variousgifts offered toher. The teacher's desk is now full of food offered by her fans.

"I'm sorry but I can't eat sweet foods." She tried to not hurt the boy but by the looks of it, she failed. A sigh was heard. "May I have the honor of kissing you on the cheek in exchange for what I should have done?"

"It's ok." He blushed. She leaned forward and kissed the boy on the cheek. The boy rejoiced but the singer didn't notice for she immediately looked at the redhead, who was standing beside her, as if asking if what she did was ok. The Gaara remained expressionless. If he was hurt or angry, she couldn't tell. _Of course, he wouldn't admit what he is feeling. _She absentmindedly took the lunch box from the table and gave it to Gaara. "Please put it in my lunchbox."

"hn." _I hate her. Just when I was about to have the courage to tell her I…. That I…_ Somehow he couldn't continue the sentence. He still wasn't sure what he feels for her. He felt vulnerable. He hated feeling this way. "I don't feel anything."

"Sure you don't."

"It's not 'bout you."

"Thank you very much." She sarcastically replied.

The singer left that classroom fuming with anger. Why and with whom she didn't wanna know. All she knows is that she's very angry. Then the two mutually agreed on cold war, only talking to each other when extremely necessary.

Asuka took a gift from another student in another classroom. The bag was full already. It was the 5th bag filled with gifts. "Get me another bag." She said, smiling sweetly to prevent her fans from sensing her anger. "Here."

"Sure." He took another paper bag from his bag and placed the gift there. An unexpected thud was heard.

"They're not your gifts so please be careful with them." _I had it with him._

"Sure, your highness." Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Are you two fighting?" Said the fan who had just received an autograph.

"No." They chorused.

"Hi, I'm Matsumoto Robert."

"Hi Robert." Asuka said in a voice she hoped didn't give away her anger.

"Well, I've been in many relationships before and…" he looked and saw the singer's stern look.

"And I've been in love many times. I know a couple in love when I see one."

"We're not!" The two chorused.

"See, you're defensive. And you're angry when you're with him but you're still angry if he leaves you even for a second."

"I do not."

"Yes you did when he went to the bathroom. You we're angrier than usual."

"Hn. So Asuka likes me? How unfortunate."

"But you were looking at her all the time in a way that says I love you even without words."

"Liar."

"No he's not."

"Why? Are you hoping?"

"I-I." _Am I?_ Something inside her says she is. _No, I refuse to accept it. _"I'm not. Are you?"

Somehow the redhead was disappointed. Why? He didn't know. "No." He sternly said.

"I thing you two better go outside first and talk it over. You couldn't concentrate for a second."

"But." The singer protested.

"Please?" Robert said with a puppy-eye look that finally convinced her. Robert took over the class for a while.

"Sure." _I'll know what was he really thinking during that time._

The redhead followed her outside. _Did she really mean that she doesn't like me?_

-End of chapter-

_**

* * *

Writer's Rants **_

_Hehehe.. I'll keep you in suspense. Next chap will be mushy and troublesome. I'll have to think what Taki will do. Love this chap! I love puppy-eye looks! Wahahaha... Eherm. On with the reviews. Go on. Say what you think will improve the story_


	6. Taking Action

_**Writer's Rants**_

_Hehehe…. Just watched Naruto chapter 180. I almost forgot to write. But no. This one's second to the last chap. Finally got out of writer's block. _

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Murasawa Taki._

* * *

Today is a special day. People tangled with their feelings a little more than they usually do. They make special plans for different occasions and reasons. They only hope they'll be happy. After all, no one wants to be sad forever. Today, things will unravel themselves and the curtain of suspense will be lifted. Taking to action for whatever they had in mind. Meanwhile, in the school clinic, clothes unraveled themselves to consummate the immoralities about to happen. The shattering of the bed, superceded by moans of pleasure, can be heard. Then, it was gone.

"What do you plan to do now? They may get away if we don't act soon."

"We? No, we will not do anything. At least they think we won't?"

"Huh?" The brunette asked, picking up her clothes.

He picked up his cell from under the bed. "Hello. I have a special assignment for you to act on. Yes, it may get dirty."

The nurse took initiative in dressing the boy. She picked up a pair of boxers and slipped them on him.

"Get here A.S.A.P. You can't let him get away. I'll give you a bonus if you succeed on this mission."

"Ok sir. I'll be there." Said the voice on the other line.

"Bye." He said, turning his phone off. He then turned to the school nurse. "Ms. Takanoma, I want you to investigate. Uncover as much on Gaara's life as you possibly can."

"Sure. However, they're leaving today. You sure you can do this?" She replied handing the boy's t-shirt and polo.

"Are you underestimating my capabilities?" she shook her head.

"Gaara is going down one way or another. I can't let him get away for ruining my reputation." He took a deep breath.

"Ever since his arrival a few days ago, he got the attention of all the female students in this school. He doesn't even want it! I would, of course, graciously accepted him if he hadn't refused my offer of allegiance for his safety in this school. He thinks he's so cool. But he's not."

_He's clearly affected by the redhead's popularity. He's not used to being defeated. I wonder what caused him to be this way. _Ms. Takanoma bandaged the blonde.

"He'll just have to accept the consequences of his actions, however dire they may be." A smile that the brunette knew only too well. He only smiles like that when he has something sinister in mind. She shook her head. This whole thing's gonna be troublesome, for both of them.

"I'll just procure the information you asked me to. Stay there." And the squeaking of the door was heard.

"Hn." _Now, there is no escape. No turning back now. I've gone this far and clearly passed the point of no return. _

* * *

A man in a black suit hopped into a limousine carrying a large briefcase. 

"It's been a long time." _I bet it's all about his reputation. Someone must've gone against master Taki. When that happens, he usually kills the competition. However, these kind of missions are what I love best. They're very entertaining._ Then, a flashback of memories came across him. He was formerly a in the military. However, his career was short-lived. A person he thought of as a friend betrayed him, spreading false information about him that resulted in resignation. He can't take it anymore. Then, he life was miserable. He hardly got himself a decent living. He took different jobs but all of them were low paying and most were blue-collar jobs. He had even worked on strip clubs just to make ends meet. He's suicidal when destiny came in to fix his worthless life. Taki took him in and gave him a high paying job in exchange for eternal loyalty and protection. _I almost attained a high-ranking position. If only…_

"James, step on it." He dispelled the thoughts from his mind. He had to focus on the job at hand. He had to succeed, not for the money but for the person who saved his miserable life. He owed Taki his life and felt eternal gratitude towards him. "Whoever you are, you're going down." A smile formed on his lips.

* * *

A beaming 12 yr old blonde announced to the class that Asuka would be taking a break. The atmosphere was filled with sighs of disappointment. However, for Asuka and Gaara, it's full of tension. They have millions of questions running through their curious mind. They paced slowly, carefully taking each step as if they wouldn't be a able to till thousand of years later. They looked at the dilapidated classroom door. The opening seemed distant when in reality, it isn't. When a forever's worth of walking finished, they closed the door and faced each other. Each surveying the face of the other, searching for signs of emotion, but none was present.

_Why doesn't he say anything? We can't stare at each other forever. It's making me blush. I hate him for that._ She looked down, letting her silver hair cover her face.

The redhead let out a sigh. He reached for her chin and lifted it up, peering through the singer's beautiful eyes. _Beautiful? Impossible. Why's she red?_

"Are you sick? You're very red today." He had hoped she would be fine but her face reddened even more. _As her caretaker, I think I should get her to the clinic. _He was astonished at his thoughts. _Me? Her caretaker? Impossible._

"No. I'm fine. Just stop holding my face." _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Is that making you red?" _I should learn more about people. Holding their face makes them red._

Asuka nodded. She practiced all her life to control herself but when it came to this guy, all control she could muster goes down the drain. Why? Is it because… _No. No way. I refuse to accept it._ She shook her head. "No!"

"Don't need to shout."

_What's wrong with me? I should regain my composure. _She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she could notice the redhead staring at her, obviously trying to read her thoughts. She could tell he wasn't good at it judging by the confused look on his face. She looked straight into Gaara's eyes. She noticed a glimpse of sadness in them. No. They were full of it. _Why is he sad? Didn't anyone care about him?_ She wanted so much to touch his face and make him happy and tell him she cares. _So I do care about him. _A sigh was let out. _I never thought I would ever feel this way, again. He reminds me of…_ Unconsciously, tears flowed from her eyes. The redhead reached out and wiped them away. Gaara, unable to control himself any longer, suddenly pulled the girl into his arms, held her tight, and closed his eyes.

_Why does this feel good? Why does she make me feel this way?_ He stroked her long silver hair, all the while smelling the sweetness of the singer's hair. Somehow, for the first time in his life, he feels contented. He felt loved and loving at the same time.

The singer burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the boy. She felt safe. Secure. The kind of security that no one ever gave her. A security that granted her happiness, contentment, and warmth. It wiped away her loneliness. All her life, she was forced to be a puppet that doesn't have the right to feel. She just had to obey and perform. Faking emotions was the name of the game. She wasn't even aloud to have thoughts about herself. She had to talk about everybody else's welfare and not about her, not a single word. She was confined in a world that seemed a puppet theater. Everyone was playing a part that they need to fulfill. This was hers. To be a human-like robot. A selfless, entertaining machine that must give importance only to the audience and to anyone that would advance her career. But now, all of that was gone. She was free. All because of Gaara.

She found out how happy she was saying the redhead's name. Gaara. I wonder what his surname is. She laughed. Gaara looked at her. She could tell his loneliness was vanished. He was happy too. Or is he? What if he? But before she could continue her thought, he smiled at her. That smile was all she needed to be assured of his sincerity. He lowered his head. She closed her eyes. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

_I don't know what this is but I don't want this feeling to go away. I will do anything to forever feel this way. Maybe holding this girl will do it._ He looked around. He saw a man holding a black, tubular metal thing pointing at him.

"What the?"

Asuka flung her arms around the redhead. A single gunshot was heard. The students panicked. A piercing scream erupted.

-end of chapter-

**_

* * *

Writer's rants_**

_Wow! How's that for an ending. Do tell me what you think will be the ending. I will post all of your guesses at the end of the next chap. The next chap will be the last one for this story. My chaps are getting longer don't you think? Till the next chap!_


	7. Tragedy

_**Writer's Rants**_

_Hehehe… This one has an unexpected ending. You will be surprised. It's not that happy but it's not that tragic also. It is somehow enlightening. Now read!_

* * *

Taki was alone in the clinic. Ms. Takanoma went out and the clinic's resident doctor left early. He looked at the wall clock. It was 3:36 PM. The aircon blew out cold air, steadily making a monotonous sound he would rather not hear. The white paint of the walls should make him comfortable. However, it only added queasiness to the range of aches and pains he was feeling at present. In addition to that, it gave an uneasy feeling of emptiness in the room, an emptiness that scourged his heart. His soft bed is reminiscent of all the money he uses to get his way. It, like money, is cold and lacks warmth. Warmth that he longed for. Ever since this school, this Murasawan school, was founded, he never felt warmth ever again. Empty, cold, and senseless money filled in all it could not. It was never meant to be this way, he always thought. _I did not ask to be unfortunate. I do not need a family owned school. Although this will be technically mine some years into the future, I will never belong to this school. It gives me Goosebumps that remind me of my aloneness; that haunt my dreams and nightmares; that makes me feel unwarm._ _"_Then open up and tell someone_"_, a side of his brain said. _I will never admit weakness, I will not concede to that sort of frailty. _

The school heir stood up and packed his bag. He put on his shirt, and polo. _Where am I going?_ He wondered. He wished he knew the direction his life was going. He figured he doesn't really care if the world suddenly burned to ashes or death came knocking on his door. He would even welcome the personification of death with open arms, and pants down if it was a girl. _I wish death was a hot girl who would give me earth-shattering pleasure before I depart. _He laughed at the thought. His train of thoughts startled him. When did he ever like the idea of dying? Never. _I haven't even experienced how it feels to be important. I wanna feel like everyone needs me, like they can not live without me. They would recognize me. My parents never did but the school will. I swear by my very name that I will be recognized and they will never forget my significance in this school. I will accept the inheritance and will improve this school so much it will be known abroad. And my name will be remembered forever. I will not crossover to the underworld until I am recognized._

His feet led him to a corridor. It was filled with classrooms one after the other. He peeked into each. _Nothing special._ A certain classroom was having a dance party. He decided to stop the commotion.

With a deep breath he shouted. "Stop this chaotic event immediately." It didn't seem to word for the students kept on dancing. One girl in particular was seductively dancing towards him. She was about to take her top off. This should stimulate him. However, to his surprise, he didn't feel anything. He took a gulp of air.

"Or I will have you all expelled!" The classroom quieted down. He felt proud of himself. No one dared answer back. He was known for the expulsion of students, and teachers, he didn't like. They wouldn't want to be next on the list. He walked on. He peeked through every classroom, silencing every unwanted commotion.

"Hmm, last one on the corridor." He looked inside and there seems to be a commotion, not like the ones he saw earlier though. He looked closely and saw Gaara and Asuka. He then found himself staring at the redhead. He somehow couldn't take his gaze off him. He seems to have some kind of power over him, like he's possessed or something. He saw the singer look at the redhead. Gaara didn't mind the students and Asuka staring at him. After all, there's nothing wrong with that. Gaara did have good features. _I like the way his eyes are shaped, I like its color and intensity. His face is not bad at all. He may not be that mucho but he does have a lean body._ He then found himself staring at the redhead's lips. He touched his and closed his eyes. The memories of their kiss flashed in his mind._ Those lips. I don't know what's in those lips but they're nice to look at. But most of all, they're nice to kiss. They're so soft and yummy._ He shook his head. What was he thinking? He shuddered at his train of thoughts. _Am I?_ He looked into himself and found the answer. Yes, he was. He smiled. _Do I love Gaara?_ Something in him answered._ Course you do. You wouldn't find all of his features attractive if you didn't. But he wouldn't love you in a thousand years. Why? Because he loves Asuka. _He suddenly felt furious. He stormed away from the room as fast as possible. He felt tears were about to fall down. _Oh no. Not again._ He went to the nearest room and slammed the door shut. He looked up and closed his eyes, waiting for the tears to go away.

He never knew how long he was in that position. When he finished, he saw a gourd. He wondered where he was. He looked around. It was actually a large storage where all the high tech equipments of the school were kept. _What is this thing doing here?_ He then saw something on it. It was a cloth strap with a rectangular piece of metal. The metal had something etched on it. It looked like some kind of column with a horizontal bar on top. _It looks familiar. Where did I see this? Think, Taki, think. _He wearily sat on the cement floor. He picked up what he thought was a rock. It was a piece of broken cement. _I really have to make a lot of changes in this school._ Then, he heard a piercing scream. It was a frightened male voice. He dashed outside and found himself at a loss for words. He considered the person a rival but never imagined something like this.

"Noooooooooo!" Gaara was clutching the singer. He shook her, hoping to make things less worse. Frustratingly, nothing happened. "Yashamaru, don't do this to me. I love her. If you're angry with me, then kill me. Don't take her. Please!" He looked at the frightened and shocked Taki standing a few feet away. His eyes were watery.

"I-I" Taki couldn't say anything. He wanted to say something to make Gaara feel better but no words came out of his mouth.He slowly walked, as if in a trance, towards the gruesome scene.

Gaara looked at him, asking for help. "What will I do?" Gaara never felt so helpless in his entire life. He looked at Asuka's face, her face filled with pain but at the same time, she looked happy.

"Don't cry Gaara. You know I love you very much. I have felt love, happiness, pain and sorrow. But what's important is you made me feel again. After all these years, I never thought I'd fall in love." She touched Gaara's cheek and cupped it. She wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I 'm very happy to hear you love me too. Please say it again."

"I…"

"Noo!" Taki ran and covered Gaara. A kunai hit Taki. He fell on the floor. The students were all on the halls now, fear evident in their faces, none could utter a word.

"Taki? You're not dead, are you?" Gaara couldn't stand another death. He looked at Taki's eyes, expecting sorrow but again, happiness was there. _Why are they so happy?_

"Because I'm Taki. I can't afford to look sad. I must always be strong." He closed his eyes and smiled. Gaara summoned up chakra towards his arms and lifted both. He ran as fast as he can towards the school clinic.

"We can't heal them here. We have to take them to a hospital." The doctor said. The nurse came in, crying.

"Taki! No!"

"Where is it? Show me a map." The doctor signaled Ms. Takanoma. She hurriedly snatched it from the table and her trembling hand gave it to the shaken redhead. He took identified the nearest hospital And carried the two unconscious bodies to the hospital as fast as he can. Not caring if anyone saw him jumping from one roof top to another. When he got there, the doctors laid the two on stretchers and delivered them to the emergency room.

He sat on the benches. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. _I could've been more alert. As a ninja I'm supposed to alert. I could've…_ A million things he wished he could have done ran through his mind. But no matter how many they were, the fact remains that he did nothing. _I'm stupid_ He tried to punch himself but a hand stopped him. He looked up, it was Temari and Kankuro. Although they did not like their younger brother's ways, he was still their brother and it still pains them to see Gaara like this.

"I rather see you killing everyone than crying over someone." Temari stroked the Gaara's naturally red hair. He stood up and walked away. His fast paced walk headed for the door. His face was blank. A jounin handed was waiting outside, holding the shukaku holder's gourd. He slung it on and leapt away.

"I never thought he'd be this way. You're right, it's so much better when he kills. At least we know what he feels." Kankuro sighed and leapt after his brother, Temari followed.

**-hidden sand-**

A path of corpses lined the way leading to hidden sand.

"Sabaku Sousou!" Another one died. Gaara knew they didn't have anything to do with the scene but he continued. He was Gaara. Although love was literally written on his forehead, he was never meant to feel it. _Now I understand, I must kill to live. To live, I must be happy. To be happy, I must be alone._

And the night was filled with screams. The next day, ninja's were surprised by what they saw.

"Gaara killed again."

"But I never saw this many corpses before."

"You don't know that monster. This is normal for him. A sort of a normal nightly routine."

"Yeah, so don't go looking after him in the night. It's practically suicide."

"Yeah right. Go on 'fraidy cats. Go home. It's getting dark. Gaara might kill you. Hahaha…." The others only shook their heads. It was only seven o'clock but darkness already filled the place. "one more to go and this is all cleaned up. They were no help They so busy being so afraid of Gaara."

"And you should listen to them." Said the red head

"No. No please, I beg you."

"Sabaku Sousou!"

-end of story-

_**

* * *

Writer's Rants**_

_At last it's finished. It's not as tragic as I would like it to be but it's still nice. Heck, its original title was surprise. I thought it never fit though. Watch out for the sequel. This is a trilogy. The next one is "When Lonely Hearts Meet: Summer Solstice". Till then, bye!_


	8. Announcement!

Hey! the 1st chapter from **When Lonely Hearts Meet: Summer Solstice** will be up next week so keep tuned in.


End file.
